Midori no hibi: Unforgettable
by 0oautumnwindo0
Summary: Midori's mum objects to Seiji as her boyfriend. Pressured, Midori decides to break up with him. But can she forget him? And will he forget her?


Midori no hibi fan fiction!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Midori no hibi series or any of the characters.

This is my first time writing fan fiction, so pls give your comments. They'll be greatly appreciated!

Title: Unforgettable

It was early in the morning. Midori Kasugano, half-awake, rubbed her sleepy eyes and glanced at the clock in her room. "Oh no! Look at the time! I'm going to be late for school!" the green-haired, petite girl said to herself. She hurried to get ready, knocking over a small vase in her frenzy. It fell to the ground with a crash. Her mum, Haruka, rushed into the room.

"What is it, dear?" Haruka asked, amused and yet worried by her daughter's clumsiness. "Oh, mum! I'm sorry. No time to explain things right now, I have to get ready for school!" Midori answered. "But, dear Midori, it's Saturday. You don't have school today." Haruka gently reminded her. Smiling to herself, Haruka then left the room. Her daughter could be so absent-minded at times. Midori slapped her forehead. Saturday. She must have looked so silly, rushing about like that on a Saturday morning. She tried to get back to sleep, but couldn't. Her mind naturally wandered to her boyfriend, Seiji Sawamura. They'd been dating for about 3 months now. She decided to visit him later.

Since she couldn't sleep anyway, Midori decided to get changed and go downstairs. Maybe she could help Makie-san with breakfast. Makie-san was a maid who had been with the Kasugano family for years. Midori was quite close with her, and sometimes helped her in the kitchen. Downstairs, Makie greeted her with a warm smile. "You're up already, Miss Midori? Would you like to help Makie in the kitchen?" she asked Midori. "Sure, Makie-san!" came Midori's cheerful reply. She helped Makie make cabbage rolls that morning, but she purposely made a little more so there'd be some for Seiji. She knew that he stayed alone and hardly had nutritious meals, so she brought homemade meals for him whenever she could. Soon, breakfast was ready. Midori, however, had no intention of joining her family for breakfast that day. She packed cabbage rolls for Seiji and herself, then left in a hurry.

"I won't be home for lunch and dinner, mum. See you!" she called as she left. Walking briskly, Midori reached Seiji's house in record time. As she rang the doorbell, she thought she heard a faint thud, as if someone had just stumbled out of bed. Moments later, Seiji stood at the door.

"Oh, it's you, Midori. Come on in." he said, and let her in "Um, I just woke up. Give me a minute to get cleaned up kay? Um, just make yourself comfortable." he added, before rushing off to the bathroom. Midori smiled to herself. Luckily she decided to visit, or her boyfriend, with his lackadaisical attitude, could have slept the whole day. She set the cabbage rolls on the table in the hall and went to get plates and chopsticks from Seiji's kitchen. By the time Seiji returned, Midori already had a pot of tea boiling in the kitchen, and was in his room helping him sort out the mess.

"Seiji-kun! I brought breakfast. Just wait a while in the hall and I'll get the tea." she said, seeing him enter the room. Seiji couldn't help but smile. How lucky he was to have such a wonderful girlfriend. Midori really seemed more like a servant around his house, but she didn't mind one bit. He loved her for her demure refinement, grace and beauty, admired her for her intelligence, felt protective over her shyness, and was grateful for her help around the house. He had barely settled down in the hall when Midori came walking in with the tea.

"Here you go, Seiji-kun. Tea for you." she said, handing him a cup. "Thanks" he said "Well, you must be famished. Let's eat.

"Midori, why did you come all the way here so early on a Saturday?" Seiji couldn't help asking.

"Well, I wanted to see you, Seiji-kun! And it's not that early; it's nearly ten." she smiled. Seiji felt himself turn a bright red. Though Midori had said it many times, it still made him blush whenever she said anything mushy like that. He tried a piece of the cabbage roll. "Mmm... it's good." he had only compliments for it.

"Gee, thanks. I helped Makie-san make it." Midori replied. The rest of breakfast went by quite silently; Seiji was too busy enjoying the food. After breakfast, the two went for a walk in the park. It was summer, and Midori as usual enjoyed her favourite choco-banana ice cream while sitting on a swing in the playground. Seiji, watching, revelled in her childlike innocence. Afterward, they went to the fountain, Midori's favourite spot in the park, since, as she put it, it was where their relationship had started. Admiring the panaromic view with his arm around Midori's shoulder, Seiji felt like the luckiest guy alive. "Omigosh, Seiji-kun, look at the time! Let's go to your house, I'll make you lunch." Midori suddenly realised "Now, what would be good? Eggplant? Or fish stew? Or maybe...". Seiji suddenly cut her off with, "Oh come on Midori, I can't have you make lunch for me all the time. Let's eat out.". Despite Midori's protests that it was no trouble at all, Seiji insisted they eat out. Midori had no choice but to go along with him, and they ended up having lunch at a nearby cafe. Later, back at Seiji's house, Midori helped him with his homework. She was brilliant, and explained everything so simply that even the hardest topic became easy to understand. As usual, she fixed dinner for the both of them afterwards, then left after enjoying dinner with Seiji.

"Hi mum, I'm back!" Midori greeted her mum as she returned home. Seeing that her mum had guests over, she politely acknowledged them & asked to be excused. Haruka stopped her daughter. "Come over for a minute, dear. Have a seat. This is Doctor Akane Yokoi, a good friend of mine, and this is her son, Kento Yokoi." she introduced the guests to Midori, then continued to the guests, "This is my daughter, Midori.". Midori greeted them politely. "Doctor Yokoi and I feel that it would be great if you and Kento get to know each other better. So we arranged for this meeting. Well, we won't be disturbing the two of you. We're going out for a while. See you two later." Haruka explained to Midori. Then, she and Doctor Yokoi left, leaving her and Kento to chat. Midori shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She felt sure she wouldn't like Kento in that way. In any case, she had her Seiji-kun. Kento was friendly and tried to chat, but Midori was uncooperative. She refused to be friendly to Kento, for fear that he might actually have feelings for her. Later that night, resting in her room, she spoke with her mum about it. "Mum, I don't want to go out with Kento. I've got my Seiji-kun!" Midori protested to her mum. "Kento comes from a background similar to ours. He has good upbringing. And he goes to Tsuraya High School, which is an elite school like yours. He's a fine young man. He'd make a much better date for you than that Seiji Sawamura. What's so good about Sawamura anyway, dear Midori? He's just another delinquent, with no future at all. I think you should forget about Sawamura and consider Kento instead." Haruka chided her daughter. At the mention of 'delinquent', something snapped in Midori.

"Seiji-kun's not a delinquent. He never hurt anyone, and he only uses force to help the weak." the usually quiet Midori stood up to her mother for once. Haruka, exasperated at her daughter's stubborness, gave her a hard slap.

"When will you realise that Seiji and you can never be together. You two come from entirely different worlds. You should mingle more with people of our status." Haruka scolded Midori. Then, when she realised what she'd done, she felt bad. "I'm sorry, Midori, I didn't mean to hurt you..." she continued, in a softer tone. When Haruka had left the room, Midori thought about what her mother had said. She knew they weren't true. Seiji-kun and her were very happy together. Their difference in background had not posed a problem in their relationship at all. Still, her mum had not hit her over anything before. She knew her mum must be very concerned about her date's background. After thinking about it for a long time, Midori finally came to the painful conclusion that she must break up with Seiji. She didn't want to hurt her mother. Besides, she figured it was better that she break up with Seiji now rather than to cling on to him selfishly, only to be forced by her mother to break up with him eventually. That way, he would be free to date other girls and pursue his own happiness. She would break up with Seiji the next morning. That night, she could not sleep at all. The next morning, she went over to Seiji's house without even having breakfast.

Naturally, Seiji was surprised to see her there so early. "Seiji-kun. I... I don't know how to put this to you, but I... I think it's better if we break up." she told him as soon as he opened the door. She couldn't bring herself to face Seiji afterward, and turned to leave at once, but Seiji caught her arm. "Midori! Is there any problem? Was it something I did?" he asked. Not knowing how to reply, Midori just said, "I just don't think this relationship will have a happy ending if we insist on continuing. My mum is dead set against you. It'll be better if you just forget me." and left. Seiji was confused. Haruka never appeared to have anything against him before. Why would she be dead set against him now? As he watched Midori's departing figure, he knew things would never be the same. Midori spent the rest of the day weeping in her room. It hurt her to leave Seiji-kun, but she felt it was best that way. He would soon forget her. And it was certainly better for her alone to suffer rather than to end up hurting Seiji-kun and herself in the end, if she insisted on carrying on. Following that day, Midori started going out with Kento, much to her mother's approval. However, she couldn't forget Seiji. Years passed, and she eventually broke up with Kento. Her mum continued trying to introduce her to more guys "of their status", but Midori was still thinking of Seiji. Nevertheless, she went out with some of those guys just to please her mum.

On her 22nd birthday, not long after she graduated from the University, a guy whom she had being seeing for some time proposed to her. With her heart torn in two directions, she found it hard to decide immediately, and asked for time to consider. At home, she spoke to her mum about it. Haruka naturally encouraged her to accept. Later that night, she went to Midori's room to speak with her. Seeing Midori's sad face staring blankly into space, she realised that she could not force her daughter to like anyone she didn't like. Midori would never be happy that way. Haruka made a decision then. She would not pressure her daughter to date guys "of their status" anymore. Midori was free to choose who she likes. "Midori..." she began, "I've been giving it alot of thought, and I came to a conclusion. I want you to be happy. But what I've been doing is upsetting you instead. From now on, you are free to date who you like.". "Really, mum?" Midori asked. Haruka nodded her head. "Oh, thank you so much!" Midori squealed, hugging her mum. Haruka smiled. It had been a long time since she'd seen her daughter so happy. After the initial euphoria at finally being able to see Seiji-kun again, Midori's thoughts turned serious. It had been so long. Did Seiji-kun still stay at that area? Maybe he'd moved. Or even if he hadn't, maybe he'd found another girlfriend? In the end, she decided to just visit his place tomorrow and see if he still lived there. With any luck, he was still there, waiting for her... Midori fell asleep with thoughts of Seiji- kun. Ding Dong! Midori rang Seiji's doorbell, hoping that he still lived there. There was no answer. All was quiet inside the house. Realising that Seiji might have moved away, Midori walked away sadly, feeling she would never see Seiji again. Just as she was leaving, she bumped into someone. "Terribly sorry..." she said as she looked to see who it was. Standing before her was Seiji! "Midori..." he said in surprise. "Oh, Seiji-kun! I missed you so much all these years. I just couldn't forget you..." Midori wept, happy that she finally met him again. Seiji took her in his arms.

"There, there. We met again after all, didn't we? Dry your tears; this should be a happy day, not a sad one." he told her, then invited her inside his house. The moment she entered, she noticed that nothing had changed all these years. "So, Seiji-kun, are you dating anyone right now?" Midori asked, then quickly shut her mouth, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be prying into your personal life." she added. "Actually, no. I've been girlfriend-less ever since you said you wanted to break up with me." Seiji said matter-of-factly. Midori wondered if that meant he was waiting for her. The two became an item again. Only this time, it was serious. Just months after they got together again, they got engaged. Two years later, they were married. Cutting the bridal cake together with Seiji, Midori really couldn't wish for anything more.


End file.
